Aftershocks
by Sladewise
Summary: Sequel to Skywise012000's A GRAND NIGHT OUT which can be found in this Life On Mars mature fanfiction section. Co-written by Skywise and clownish. Gene/Annie/Sam. Slash/3some. Be warned. No redeeming value whatsoever. MAture.


**Pairing : Gene/Annie/Sam**

**Rating : Brown Cortina (NC-17) - for the smut and the smut and - oh yes - the smut**

**Warnings : Slash/3some. No spoilers**

**Disclaimer : Not ours, all characters belong to Kudos/BBC who would **_**never**_** allow their characters to be used in this way if they had the choice.**

**A/N : This is a sequel to "A Grand Night Out", which can be found in the Life On Mars Fanfiction Mature Section. You don't need to have read that fic to read this one because there is absolutely no plot involved in either fic. All you really need to know is that they all slept together on Friday night.**

**Sladest and Skywise would like to apologise for inflicting this upon our poor innocent readers. We have no defence, none at all. We've tried to find some literary merit in here but there isn't any, nope not even a teeny tiny bit. Anyway, here it is, for what it's worth. We're off down the pub now to try and forget that we ever wrote this.**

--

Annie wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into work Monday morning, but she didn't expect to be ignored by Gene. Maybe ignored wasn't exactly the word, more like brushed by as indifferently as usual. As if Friday night never happened. Well, she thought, Sam certainly wouldn't pretend it never happened. She knew he had feelings for her. They shared lunch every day, he flirted with her endlessly. Certainly he'd treat her differently.

"Morning Annie" he said as he breezed in, sitting at his desk nonchalantly.

"Good Morning Sam. Have a nice weekend?" She smiled lightly.

"Pretty nice, yeah. Thanks." He gave her that sweet but non-committal grin he played so well, then went right to the stack of papers on his desk. Annie shook her head, not quite sure what to think. By lunchtime she'd realized that neither Sam nor Gene was going to acknowledge anything about what had happened between the three of them. Maybe that's how they dealt with it. But when Sam asked her to lunch she tingled between her legs, hoping that privately there would be some indication that what they had shared meant something. That it might happen again.

But at lunch Sam was the same as ever. Shyly flirty, never mentioning anything that had happened. And Annie didn't bring it up. She couldn't bear to be told that it was just a drunken one night stand, not when she spent every moment around the two of them in an almost constant state of arousal.

She covertly watched Sam sitting at his desk, the picture of professional efficiency, but in her mind she saw him naked and on his knees, buried deep within her body; his eyes burning into her as he drove into her over and over again while she writhed in Gene's arms . . . .

"TYLER!!"

The sudden shout jolted her from her daydream and she pretended to busy herself with her paperwork while Sam practically vaulted over his desk in his hurry to get to Gene's office. The office door slammed shut behind him and the blinds were drawn. Annie gazed at the blank windows with a dreamy expression on her face, wondering what they were doing in there. Were they kissing? Touching each other? Was Sam working his way down Gene's body or was it Gene worshipping Sam with his lips and tongue?

Vivid memories played across her mind's eye until she was driven to the solitude of the ladies to relieve the tension in the only way available to her. It didn't take long, aroused as she was and a few minutes later, as she was tidying herself up, she took a good long look at herself in the mirror.

"This can't go on." She told herself. "You'll have to speak to them, girl." But she knew she didn't have the courage - not yet.

The next couple of days passed in similar fashion. She'd lunch with Sam as usual, he even walked her home one night, but he turned her down when she invited him in.

She found the whole thing very confusing - not to mention frustrating as hell. She spent an inordinate amount of time in the ladies loo and even more time talking to herself, either trying to screw up her courage to approach them or telling herself to forget all about it.

--

Wednesday afternoon found her and Sam chasing a suspected drug dealer by the canal, joined mid-chase by the rest of CID. Annie had slipped on the dry gravel, tumbling to the ground as Sam dove for the suspect, successfully cuffing him and shoving him into a waiting squad car then joining him in the back seat. By the time Annie had pulled herself together, only Gene remained at the scene. He was leaning against the bonnet of the Cortina and watching her with an unreadable look on his face.

They stared at each other for a while until Gene seemed to come to a decision. Walking over to her, he leaned down to pick her up off the rocky ground.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "Yes. Just a few bumps from the fall."

"Should be careful Cartwright. Can't run over this dirt in those shoes." His eyes raked her, lying on the ground, a hungry expression on his face.

Gene stood, hand outstretched to help Annie get up. She took a chance, running her free hand up the inside of his thigh as she rose to her feet. Gene hissed and held his breath.

"Should be careful there, too."

Annie swallowed. 'Go all the way.' She told herself. 'This might be your only chance.'

"I was just wondering…the other night."

Gene nodded imperceptibly. "Go on."

"Was that a one time thing? Or might there be, um, more of that sort of thing on the horizon." Annie looked up through her eyelashes, her expression anything but shy.

Gene cleared his throat. "Well," he took a step closer, bending his head slightly. She could feel his breath on her face. "Sam's not exactly here, and I'd hate to, uh, step on his toes. He does have a thing for you."

"Sam doesn't have to know." Annie pulled her skirt up slightly, inviting Gene closer as she leaned back against the Cortina.

"No," he reached for her hands, helping the skirts progress until it rested up around her hips. "I suppose he doesn't at that."

Annie watched his face as she unhooked his belt slowly, unzipped his trousers. His eyes darkened and she heard his breath speed up as he reached for her blouse, popping the top few buttons, exposing the rise of her breasts as his finger teased lightly over them.

Annie whimpered quietly as she felt the rough skin of his fingertip tracing the curve of her breast. Her nipples instantly crinkled and hardened, as if they were reaching out to him, begging to be touched. He laughed softly as he watched her cheeks flush, her little, pink tongue darting out to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

As she finished unfastening his trousers, they dropped to the ground and she slipped her hands into the elastic of his pants, pushing them down, exposing him. He sighed with relief as the cool air caressed his hot erection.

He was bigger than she remembered she thought as she stroked him gently. She scraped her fingernails slowly down his hard length and sighed as Gene's appreciative growls vibrated through her body.

"Can't believe I had that all in my mouth" she whispered, tilting her face up to him, her hair softly framing her face.

"You didn't" he said huskily as he pushed aside her knickers, feeling her wet core, his fingers sliding over slick skin and teasing the throbbing bundle of nerves. "But I'll make sure you get 

another chance." Annie gasped for air, her head falling back and her eyes closing as she gave herself up to him. "I think you're ready Cartwright, drop yer knickers."

She wriggled them off and leaned back against the car.

Gene placed a hand on either side of her, spreading her legs wider with his knees.

"Oh God!" She almost screamed as he entered, one long swift stroke that threatened to split her in two. She fell back on her elbows. "Had no idea" she coughed out.

"Like a bloody thoroughbred" he growled, thrusting slowly into her. "God you're tight Cartwright. I could bloody get used to this."

Annie felt her insides flutter, her legs tingle, as thrust after thrust she moved closer to the sweet relief she was so desperate for.

"Can you go deeper?" she whispered, not recognizing the desperation in her voice.

"Yes, Love. Much deeper." His arms reached under her thighs, pulling them up, spreading her wider. She cried out as he thrust further into her.

"How…does Sam…take it?" She gasped as she felt the heat inside her spread to every nerve ending, her body shuddering, flooding over him as he continued his onslaught.

"Like a man." He answered as he powered into her for the last time, grunting. She felt every pulse, every twitch inside her and groaned with pleasure at the thought of more exquisite things to come.

--

Sam hadn't noticed that time that Annie returned later than everyone else, or that Gene had followed her in. But two days later, after catching an armed robber that had holed up inside an abandoned warehouse, he went looking for Gene in his office.

"Not in there" Ray informed him through a cloud of smoke.

"Well where is 'e?" Sam said irritably. He didn't understand why Gene kept Ray around. He was bloody useless.

"Not back yet."

"Why not?"

"How the 'ell should I know? Maybe 'e stopped for a bloody drink!"

"Yeah, maybe" he said absently, wandering back to his desk but not sitting down. It was then he noticed Annie was still gone as well. Uneasiness turning to anger, or something else he couldn't identify, he went looking for them.

--

Annie was doing a preliminary forensic sweep back at the warehouse, searching for evidence that Sam could use to tie the blagger to the series of robberies that had been carried out around the city over the past few months.

She was bent over, rummaging through some dusty old boxes when she heard a soft sound behind her.

She craned her neck around to see Gene leaning against an empty shelf stack, his eyes fixed on her arse, over which the material of her trousers was tightly stretched

"Yes sir?" Gene was still staring at Annie, making her a little uncomfortable.

Gene stepped back, looking away before speaking. "Yer not wearin' a skirt today."

"Don't always wear a skirt." She looked up at him, daring him to continue.

He sniffed, nervously she thought. "We, uh seem to be stranded alone again. I was, uh, hoping we could..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Annie wanted him, could feel the almost constant throbbing between her legs become more intense as he moved closer. "OK." She said quietly, biting her bottom lip. "I've been practicing."

"What?" Gene looked confused as Annie sat on an overturned crate, planting her feet on the ground, beckoning him closer. Taking a firm grip on his trousers, she unbuckled him, freeing his growing length. He groaned in surprise as she ran her hand along him, thumb expertly teasing the soft sensitive skin just beneath his head. He looked down, watching as she ran her tongue along his flesh, eyes staring up into his as her lips circled his pulsing tip.

"My god Cartwright, how..." his words became babbling sounds as she sucked him in, pulled him deeper until he couldn't see or feel anything but her mouth on his throbbing member. "You...are...a...dirty...plonk..." he grunted, thrusting into her as she took him completely, sucking licking, teeth dragging on his flesh as his hands tangled tightly in her hair, pinning her to him. Annie's own untapped arousal drove her mad and she burned with frustration as Gene finally poured himself into her, grunts echoing in the empty warehouse.

Neither of them saw Sam as he watched, trousers around his ankles, roughly stroking himself to ecstasy at the sight.

--

When Gene and Annie strolled back into CID, Sam was already sitting at his desk. He watched through narrowed eyes as Annie swished past him while Gene retreated into his office and shut the door - probably needs an post-coital kip, Sam thought disdainfully. He saw Annie watching him covertly, her cheeks still flushed and her eyes sparkling from her encounter with Gene. He had no problem with them shagging, he thought, but he _did_have a problem with them shagging behind his back. The rules to this game were clear, laid down the morning after the night before between Gene and himself and Gene was already breaking them.

Sam didn't blame Annie. He knew all too well how impossible Gene was to refuse; knew the feeling of being caught in those searchlight eyes, helpless under their pull; knew the way Gene used his lazy, smouldering magnetism to draw you in until all you could see was him, all you wanted was him. He could see that Annie was already succumbing to Gene's rough charms and Sam was determined that he would not lose her to Gene entirely, nor was he prepared to lose Gene to Annie.

"Not this time." Sam muttered to himself. "This time you _will_ play by my rules, Gene Hunt, whether you like it or not."

--

Beer o'clock arrived and the team ambled off to the pub, Gene at their head demanding beers from all and sundry. Sam trailed along behind them, breaking off to head in a different direction when they piled through the door of the Railway Arms. He needed to think, to plan; to find a way to bring Gene to heel without losing him (or Annie) in the process. He would have to impress upon Gene his . . . _dissatisfaction_ . . .with his current behaviour. Sam smiled slowly to himself, it was time to play a game they'd played once or twice before but this time, the roles would be reversed.

It was nearly midnight before Gene rolled home from the pub. He sighed to himself as he opened the door to the empty house. "Ah well, Genie. Home alone to your virgin couch." He muttered, shutting the front door behind him and shooting the bolt home. He was just hanging his coat on the hall bannister when the door to the front room swung slowly open.

Sam stood there, bathed in lamplight, a glass of Gene's best single malt in his hand.

"Get in here. Now!" Sam's voice cracked out like a whip and Gene's legs obeyed, taking him into the front room even as his mind tried, through it's drunken haze, to work out what the hell was going on.

Sam settled himself in the armchair and pointed at a spot in the middle of the rug.

"Stand there."

Gene balked at the tone of command in Sam's voice.

"'Oo the fuck d'you think you're talkin' to, Tyler?"

Sam just looked at him with withering contempt and pointed again at the rug.

"Stand. There."

This time there was no denying the impulse to follow the order and Gene found himself, to his astonishment, standing in the middle of the rug, his head hanging down like a naughty child caught with his hand in the sweet jar.

Sam said nothing, just stood and circled him slowly, raking him up and down with his eyes. Gene raised his head to follow Sam's progress but a firm hand repositioned his head until he was looking down and to the front again.

"You broke the rules, Gene." Sam's voice was soft, whispering in his ear and Gene's stomach turned over as he realised Sam knew about his trysts with Annie.

A small voice yammered in the back of his head that this was all wrong, that _no-one_ had the right to carpet the Gene Genie but another part of him sagged with the relief of finally letting go, of letting Sam take control of the situation, of his life. The stress of being The Guv slid from his shoulders and his mind and body relaxed. He didn't demur when a delicate hand landed on his shoulder, steady pressure pushing him downwards until he landed on his knees on the rug.

"I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed."

Gene hunched over further, his alcoholic haze draining away as he felt Sam's words hit him like a physical blow. He raised his eyes to see Sam standing in front of him, an indomitable presence looming over him. He started to burble out a garbled apology but Sam cut him off sharply.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You know how I feel about her. How I feel about you."

Gene felt bathed in warmth at Sam's admission of his feelings but, at the same time, flinched in agony at the thought he'd caused Sam pain. He couldn't stop his eyes from flashing up to meet Sam's, needing to see in those warm hazel eyes that he would be forgiven, but Sam's expression was closed.

"Are you sorry?"

Gene nodded, his gaze fixed on Sam's legs.

Sam smiled to himself as he looked down on the bowed, blonde head before him, amazed at how easily Gene had given in to him. A tight knot of excitement settled in his groin and he wondered just how far he could push the situation before Gene rebelled.

"How sorry?" He asked.

Gene mumbled a reply, head still bowed. Sam leant down and placed two fingers under Gene's chin, raising his head until blue eyes met brown.

"How sorry?" He asked again, sternly.

Gene's eyes fluttered closed in surrender and Sam inwardly exulted.

"I think you need to show me how sorry you are." Sam growled, his hands reaching for his zip.

--

"You haven't played fair, Gene." Sam complained.

The two men lay draped over Gene's sofa, exhausted and content. Gene had certainly shown sufficient contrition over his actions for Sam to forgive him, and Sam had shown Gene exactly what that forgiveness entailed. Now they lay side by side, clutching large whiskeys and talking the matter over.

"You knew I wanted Annie," Sam continued. "She's more than just a shag to me."

"To me too." Gene admitted grudgingly. "I can't keep me 'ands off 'er. She's so . . . ." His voice trailed away but Sam understood his meaning only too well.

"I can't give her up, Gene" Sam warned. "I won't give her up."

Gene mulled over Sam's words as he watched his cigarette smoke swirl in the air. Making up his mind, he leant forward and stubbed his fag out viciously in the ashtray.

"S'okay Samuel. I know where this is going. She's pretty. You're pretty. You'll make a pretty couple. Have pretty kids. No room there for an old spare part like me."

"Oh for God's sake Gene!" Sam exploded. "No-one's telling you to pack your little spotted hanky and leave. You _know_ how I feel about you - or you bloody well should do after tonight. All I'm saying is that you have to play fair. No sneaking around with Annie behind my back. All or nothing, Gene, all or nothing."

Gene grinned at him wolfishly.

"So, the three of us get to play together then? I think I can live wi' that."

"Ye'es," Sam agreed slowly, "except . . . "

"'Cept what?"

"Well, you've had Annie all to yourself a couple of times now."

"So?"

"So, I want her all to myself too. Next time, I want it to be just me and her.

Gene nodded. "Sounds fair to me Samuel. Sounds fair to me."

That Friday night, Gene followed Annie out of The Railway Arms, catching her when she'd rounded the corner.

"Over to yours, then?" he asked like he was wondering if she'd like an ice cream.

"Mmmm. OK. Shouldn't we ask Sam?" She had to admit she'd enjoyed their few encounters without him, but, truthfully she really wanted Sam.

"What fer?" He dismissed it. "Come on, I'll drive." He lead her by the elbow to his car.

Neither of them saw Sam follow them out.

--

Inside Annie's flat Gene took off his coat, undressing as if he were changing to play football.

"Take yer clothes off." He directed her, sitting on a chair to remove his socks. "Can't do anything if yer still dressed."

She undressed somewhat shyly. "Problem, Cartwright?" He stood, dropping his trousers on the floor and stepping out of them. He was noticably aroused already.

"No sir" She stared at his engorged member, pooling in her knickers as she remembered how he took her just a few days ago, all thoughts of Sam rapidly retreating. She undressed quicker.

Gene moved forward, hands travelling her body, her breasts, as he lead her gently to the sofa. He knealt on the floor, spreading her legs as he kissed the inside of her thighs, tongue searching for her arousal.

"Lovely Cartwright, just lovely" he murmured as he moved up her body, pulling her hips half off the sofa as he sheathed himself inside her. Annie moaned, pushing herself against him. Her body responded almost instantly as Gene pumped inside her, heat spreading throughout her body as she shuddered against his thighs.

"Good, good" he quietly encouraged. "Do it again" he sped up his assault, pulling her tighter, her head resting on the sofa as she grabbed at the pillows for some resistance.

Gene never stopped, never came, pumping and pulsing as she crested time and time again, crying, gasping, begging him to go on, pleading with him to come inside her.

"Not yet. Still more to do" he promised as she shook again, tight against him.

Even the banging open of the door to her flat didn't stop him as Sam burst in, fists opening and closing in anger.

"Sam? Thought you'd never bloody get here." He pumped harder as Sam watched, never stopping his attentions to Annie, who lay back on the sofa as if she were floating, barely acknowledging Sam's appearance.

"You said you wouldn't! You said I could have her, me alone" Sam's voice was desperate.

"She seemed to have other ideas" Gene's voice was hoarse and he shook a bit as Annie's latest orgasm ripped through her. "Need you to take over Sam, can't hold on any more."

"Take over?" Sam stared at Gene. He paused for the briefest of moments, not sure what to do. Finally deciding, he tore off his clothes, piling them on the floor. "Get out of her, Gene!" he hissed. When Gene didn't move fast enough Sam grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away, his wet cock slid out of Annie, shoving him across the floor.

"Noo!" Annie cried, finally lifting her head to see what had happened. "Sam?"

"Annie...how...why?" He stared at them both. Gene had got to his feet and was staring wolfishly at Sam, erect and wet from Annie's endless climaxing.

"You wouldn't. I asked you..." She could barely talk, barely breath. She just wanted more, someone, back inside her. "Please, Sam...need you." Her head rested back on the sofa.

Sam fell to his knees suddenly unsure of what to do. He wanted Annie, very much. Wanted to be inside her again. But Gene was hard, and wet, and he crawled to him on all fours, stopping to rest his head against Gene's leg.

"Gene, what do I do?" His hand travelled up Gene's leg, stroked his balls.

"What do you want, Sam?"

Sam groaned, closing his eyes for only a second before reaching for Gene's taut flesh with his tongue, licking, sucking at the evidence of what he'd done to Annie. Gene groaned, knees buckling as Sam took him into his mouth, down his throat, sucking, teeth grazing against him.

"Oh god Sam, do that again, please, more, love it" Gene reached his hand behind Sam's head, pulling him closer, thrusting in deeper.

Annie watched, entranced by the lustful act being played out in front of her. She wanted some.

"Sam...please" She whimpered. Sam stopped his attentions, releasing Gene to loud disapproval.

"Annie?" Sam moved as if in a fog, crawling to her, still spread out on the sofa. He sunk his mouth to her hot flesh, his tongue into her wet core, swirling, tasting, stroking himself as he moved over her.

"Now Sam, please..." she mewed, and he responded, sliding smoothly inside her, hips grinding, tight flesh penetrating in long powerful strokes. Harder than she remembered from before.

"Annie, god, Annie."

Gene watched, falling to his knees, stroking himself as he watched. He stared, transfixed, murmuring encouragement and obscenities as he brought himself finally closer to the end.

Turning his head slightly, Sam caught Gene's eye and grinned, reaching for Gene's cock, stroking along with him as Annie climaxed again, no longer able to do anything but moan.

"Need you Gene" Sam whispered. "Help me" he begged.

Gene nodded, understanding, and moved behind Sam, between his legs. "Bend over Sam" he whispered, and Sam did, resting his head on Annie's breast as he stilled inside her foaming heat. Gene parted Sam's cheeks, fingers probing, stretching, preparing. "Gonna hurt, Sam," Gene whispered, "got no lube, just spit."

"I don't care!" Sam half howled. "Just do it! Now!" Gene nodded, understanding Sam's desperation. He shuffled forwards on his knees, entering slowly, pushing deep as Sam cried out and pushed harder into Annie.

"Thank you" he whispered as Gene thrust into him roughly with long, strong strokes. Annie gasped at the new force against her. Hearing Gene's grunting, feeling his hand firmly on her breast she forced open her eyes to watch as Gene finally sent hot searing liquid into Sam, and Sam did the same for her.

Three voices cried out in unison and three bodies collapsed together, curling around each other like drowsy kittens. Annie purred her satisfaction as Gene and Sam settled themselves beside her. Her arms slid around them as they rested heavy heads on her shoulders. As she too began to drift off to sleep, Annie sighed contendedly. This was right, she thought, this was home. Who cared what the rest of the world would think. Her eyes fluttered closed only to fly open again in annoyance as twin snores assaulted her ears.

_fin_


End file.
